


Valentine's Day at Home

by Misshyen



Series: Captain America x Reader fan fiction [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hand Job, Humor, NC17, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, The Avengers - Freeform, couples bath, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers and reader, thigh riding, unprotected sex, valentines day, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve spend an intimate Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Contains NSFW writing of an adult graphic nature.

Normally Valentine’s Day would mean loneliness along with feeling rejected and depressed to both Steve and yourself in the past.  Since you both found each other, now it meant spending time together and ignoring the world uninterrupted.  You would stay in and make something you’d never tried before for dinner and then watch movies or cuddle on the couch listening to music from both your era and his.  Usually the night ended with passionate love making which you both looked forward to but never spoke of.  The heated glances between you both all night said enough.

Steve sat on the couch with you sitting perpendicular to him, your legs draped over his thighs as he massaged your legs and feet.  You were happily sharing a pint of chocolate ice cream he brought out after dinner, although for every five bites Steve would only get one or so.  He loved watching you enjoy yourself so he didn’t mind.

You chose the movie Ghost for the night.  He didn’t understand how a movie about ghosts would be romantic until you started the movie.  The movie was up to the clay pottery scene and you caught him making a face which had sparked a debate.

“So you’re saying that does nothing for you?”  You asked him, pointing to the screen.

“Not a thing.”  He shook his head, crinkling his nose.

“It’s romantic.  He’s making a vase or something with his girlfriend.”

“It looks messy and uncomfortable sitting like that.”

“Are you for real?  You sit close to me like that on benches in the gym sometimes and trust me, I _know_ you like it that close.”

“That’s different, and we’re not covered in sticky clay at those moments.”

You looked over at Steve before dipping into your ice cream.  You took a bite and motioned to the screen again.  “It’s _how_ the wet clay is sticky in their hands, it’s sexy and they are so close together.  Plus he’s going after her neck.”

“I don’t see it.  It just looks like a lot to clean up.”  Steve gave a look of distaste at the screen as he leaned over to take a bite of ice cream that you offered him.

“Well that’s sure romantic of you.  He has his arms around her, you wouldn’t sit like that with me if I made you a pot?  I could get some modeling clay and make you a pinch pot or something.  We’ll start slow.”

“I’m just not into the idea of sloppy wet clay foreplay.”  He laughed at your pinch pot remark as the joke sunk in.

“Well you’re missing out.”  You took another bite of ice cream and gave him a large smile.

Steve looked over with his eyebrow raised, “You’ve had wet clay foreplay before?”  He almost seemed a little jealous.

“No.  I’m just assuming it’s great and you’re missing out for not wanting to try.”  You took your finger and dragged it through the ice cream, smearing some on the tip of his nose.

“That’s mature.”  He teased, wiping it off and shaking his head at you.

You moved your legs off of his and put your dessert down on the coffee table.  Shooing him to the floor, you sat on the couch behind him and began to smooth your hands along his shoulders as you kissed the top of his head.  You sensed his smile and began to stroke his arms and back.

“What did I do to deserve a massage?”  He groaned softly under your touch.

“Coming home in one piece.”  You murmured, kissing the back of his neck softly.

He shivered and leaned back into your legs as you ran your hands along his broad shoulders, pressing your fingers into the tight muscles, kneading firmly.  There was nothing soft about him, he was all muscle.  Even his body at ease gave you naughty thoughts.  He could look intimidating if he was in a bad mood or calming down after he got back from a mission.  But for you he was always tender and loving.  He was hard as a rock yet the perfect design of cuddling and making you feel safe.

“Wow are you tight.”  You said, your fingers kneading and pressing harder.

“Hey that’s my line.”  He chuckled as you pushed him playfully.  Steve wasn’t exactly a belly laugh kind of guy but his sense of humor was spot on and his wit made you laugh.  You would get warm and tingly when your being silly made him laugh harder than usual.

“Stop it.”  You giggled as you worked your hands and fingers along his shoulders and upper back.  You ran your hands up to his hair and it was almost like you were being massaged yourself.  It was relaxing sitting with Steve quietly, running your hands through his hair, relishing the soft, short blond strands in your fingers.

“Mmm.  Don’t stop what you’re doing.”  He groaned, putting his head back looking up at you.

You smiled and continued to massage his scalp and he sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’m glad I didn’t miss this.”  He shifted slightly adjusting the waistband of his sweatpants and you looked down at the motion, eyebrows raising at his intimate reaction to your massage.

“Feels that good huh?”  You chuckled as you continued.

He nodded as he took a deep breath, running a hand along your calf.  You grew eager, watching him twitch and grow under his sweat pants as your ran your hands down his pectorals and back up, stroking his back and scratching softly.

“Wait, this is your day.  I should be pampering you.”  He complained starting to sit up.

“My day?”

“Flowers, dinner, you know.  And now you’re the one taking care of me.”

“Shh.”  You said softly, “You’re back, uninjured this time, and I got your flowers at work to show off to everyone.  I’m good.”

“Well as long as it’s about rubbing our love in other’s faces.”

You both laughed and you sat back.  You continued to run your fingers down his hair and then down his neck and you grew quiet.  He turned off the movie and turned around facing you, running his hands up your thighs.

He leaned closer to you and you looked up at his cool blue eyes, long lashes framing them softly and felt a warm flush of arousal flood over you as you saw him staring at your lips.  Your lips finally met and he smelled faintly of chocolate and soap.  He planted his hands on either side of your legs as you reached your hands up to his cheeks.  The kiss intensified and you felt her stomach flip with electricity.  The sensation traveled lower causing you to give out a soft moan as you started to pull him over you.

Steve leaned back and opened his eyes, “Come with me.”  He said, his voice low and calm as he stood up and reaching for your hand.

You nodded, and stood quietly taking his hand and following him to your room.

* * *

 “Wait here.”  He said as you sat on the bed.  He walked away to the bathroom and you heard water in the bath tub start running and then the smell of a delicate fragrance.  You smiled and listened to him hum part of a song from the other room and you started to take off your clothes to join him.

You were taking off your bra when Steve came back out and stopped suddenly.

“Wait!”

“What!”  You replied surprised, your position frozen.

“I was going to do that.”  He looked slightly disappointed.

“Want me to get dressed again?”  You asked, rehooking your bra.

“No.  Just come with me.”

You undid your bra quickly and then took Steve’s outstretched hand again and let him lead you to the bathroom.

As you walked in, you were met by candles of various sizes making the room glow, shadows dancing from the firelight.  A large amount of bubbles were waiting for you in the tub and your eyes widened.  You saw a little purple rubber ducky floating and grinned.  You could only imagine how cute he looked buying a little purple rubber duck for you as he planned your evening.

“I get to take care of you now.”  He said kissing your cheek.

“How did you do this so fast?”

“I have good hiding places.”  He said casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Are you coming in?”

“Of course.  If you want me to I mean.”

“Yes please.”  He helped you step in and you braced yourself from the heat and sat down slowly, leaning back, letting the foam and water cover you.  Steve pulled his shirt off and tossed it out of the room before looking at you.  He slid his pants down his hips and kicked them off and you grinned.

“No boxers?”

“Not tonight.”  Looking down, his hands on his hips.

You took note that he was still half aroused and you sat up as he stepped in the water, joining you.

“I made it too hot.”  He said making a face.

“No, it’s perfect.”  You leaned down into the water and closed your eyes, letting the warmth soak in.  Your bathroom was a decent size and the tub was enough to fit you both comfortably yet still close.  The whole room made you relax and you let out a hum of appreciation.

Steve watched you and ran a hand up your smooth shin to your knee and tickled behind it.  You opened an eye and grinned before noticing his gaze was set on the tops of your breasts peeking out from the bubbles, your skin slippery and shining from the soap and water.

“Eyes up here sir.”  You teased, batting some lather at him.

He tickled harder, making you squeal and wiggle away.

He let go and you ran your other foot up his thigh, stopping at his groin.  You nudged his erection with your toe and ran it up and down for a minute giving him a suggestive look.

“Come here.”  He said, his voice was deep, gruff, and seemed to catch in his throat as he reached for you to help you get situated between his legs.  You rested your head back and closed your eyes.

“You plan the best Valentine’s Days.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”  You sighed in contentment and ran your hands along his hard thighs, feeling the hairs stimulate your palms under the hot water.

“The nights not over yet.”  He said stroking your arms.

They relaxed in the tub a little longer, the water growing cooler after a while before Steve’s hands moved to your breasts, kneading them delicately as he kissed a trail along to the nape of your neck before starting to stand up.

He helped you out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel on your way to the bedroom.

“Mr. Bubble has nothing on you.”  You said quietly, watching his bare ass as he walked.

Steve turned to you and scooped you up quickly as you let out a shriek of laughter.

* * *

 You quickly toweled each other off, kissing and stroking any available flesh within reach.  Steve dropped the towel as he looked at you, his eyes dark and full of need.  He grabbed your cheek with his hand and pulled you toward him roughly as his mouth landed on yours, lower lip running along yours teasingly slow.  He pushed you back gently onto the bed, a forearm around your waist as he climbed over you, lowering you under him.  You adjusted yourself and he brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, smiling at you before his gaze turned to your breasts.  He took a nipple in his mouth, running across it with his tongue roughly before he suckled gently.

You sucked in a sharp breath as the sensation immediately rode straight to your sex.  Arching your back, you offered him more as you let out a breathless moan.  His other hand found your other breast and he pinched and teased as he suckled harder, not getting enough of you.

You were positioned so one of his legs was between her own and you found herself rocking along his hard muscled thigh, grinding impatiently against him as he savored your breasts.  After a few minutes he leaned up and looked down at his leg and then into your eyes as you looked back, your eyes half closed as if in a trance.

“I love how wet you get.”  He crooned dipping down to kiss you quickly before sliding down the bed, kissing his way down your breasts, belly, and lower.

You held on to his hair for a moment before relaxing on the mattress waiting for his next move.  His full lips and warm breath traveled along your inner thigh and you closed your eyes with a shuddering moan.  Light kisses and a skilled tongue moved up your thigh and then you didn’t feel anything.  You were about to look down at Steve when you felt his warm tongue slide along your folds, tasting you, with a deep satisfied groan.

“You’re a tease.”  You breathed looking down at him.

He lifted his head and chuckled softly running his hand along your lower belly, holding you still.  He resumed his ministrations and you relaxed into it, focusing on how his tongue would delicately roll over some areas and then full out lap at you with the flat of his tongue.

You looked down for a minute and watched him, his eyes seemed to be in a dreamy state.  He ran both hands along your inner thighs and spread your legs farther, taking his thumbs and spreading your sex as he circled your clit softly before looking up.

“This alright?”

You nodded and he smiled thoughtfully as he rolled your clit under his thumb softly watching your reaction.   You closed your eyes and leaned back again breathing heavy, your hips starting to grind harder against his fingers.

“Good, thought I was doing something wrong for a minute.”

“No, you are perfect.”  You gasped.

He leaned down and gave a long slow lap of his tongue to your clit and you jumped from the sudden sensation.  He buried his mouth onto you with a hungry groan as he began to feast on you, his tongue sliding into you rimming your tender entrance before pulling free and lapping at you eagerly.  You gasped at the sudden invasion and arched your back letting out a light cry.

He ran his hand along your upper thighs and hips, holding your now shaking legs still while pushing them apart farther, exposing you further for him.

You rolled and rocked your hips toward him as his lips and mouth covered you, creating gentle suction, circling his tongue around your clit faster.

“Steve.”  You breathed writhing above him.  He looked up with his eyes and groaned in empathy to your pleasure.  His day old stubble rubbed against your skin causing a different feeling and you groaned, pushing against him to feel more.

You felt the hot pressure building in your pussy and grabbed on to a sheet, panting softly as you bucked your hips at him.

“Don’t stop.”  You breathed, your voice hitching as you grabbed for his hair, holding his head close to you.  Steve grunted against you in reply urging you on as he worked your clit faster.

“Steve… please...”  You panted as you started to tense, your feet digging into the bed as you lifted your hips.

Steve smoothed his hand over your thigh as you threw your head back and let out a cry, coming undone in explosive wracking shudders.  When you started to calm down you felt Steve’s hand soothing you as he ran it along your hip, murmuring loving words as he watched you relax under his touch. 

You swallowed and took a deep breath as you rested against the mattress catching your breath.

“Oh my God.”  You let go of his hair, “How are you so good at that.”

“Porn.”  He joked, shrugging with a playful smirk.

“Yeah right.”  You laughed softly and smiled as he climbed up the bed over your body, wiping his mouth and chin as he leaned down to kiss you.

“I love you, y/n.”

You murmured your affections back as you lifted your legs along his hips while he settled against you.

“You’re turn?”  You asked playfully while you moved you hand between the both of you taking hold of his thick erection.  You gave a few firm slow strokes and was rewarded with his pre-ejaculate meeting your palm.  You groaned as a sudden sharp stab of pleasure rocked your core and he pulled your hand free reluctantly.

“Don’t worry about me, just relax.” He said, his voice husky as he lowered his head to yours.  You wanted to feel him in your mouth, which was parted in anticipation, your tongue eager to taste his cock, but you were relieved when his lips met yours, easing your frustrations and need.

He reached down and gripped himself as he shifted and found his mark, pressing into you quickly.  You both took a quick breath as your slick warmth held him before he started to rock gently.  You rolled your hips up to him and he leaned on his forearm over you.  His palm smoothed your hair, pupils big and dark as he breathed softly, mouth open slightly, watching your face.

Steve bent his head and took one of your nipples in his mouth and you closed your eyes, pushing your chest toward him.  You ran your hands down his back to his ass and felt the muscles bunch and release as he thrust, only his hips rocking against you forcefully as he held you.  His cock hit sensitive parts inside of you and you lifted your knees higher, greedily wanting to feel him as deep as he could go.

He let go of your nipple and moved his mouth along your chest back to your clavicle and then to your neck and ear, beginning to grunt and give whining moans against you.

You sensed the change in him and held him tighter, moving your hands up under his arms and to his shoulders as you lifted your hips off of the bed and ground against him harder, whispering in his ear.

“Come, Steve.  Come for me.”  You panted, holding his shoulders harder as you started to ride him from underneath.  He stopped and held still above you as you moved under him.

“Y/N...”  He grunted into your hair as he started to move in jerky motions, no rhythm, just letting the feeling take over as he pumped hard and deep.

“Come for me.  Please!”  You urged again, feeling your own orgasm start to build.  Steve gave a few more hard thrusts and let out a low breathy groans as he pushed into you, forcing your hips back to the mattress as he filled you.  He let out a few rough deep grunts as he came, setting off your own orgasm again.  Your fingers bit into him as you leaned into him and cried out into his shoulder, shuddering.

Steve started to relax his grip as he collapsed over you.  Hearing you make a sound at his weight on you and then lifting up slightly bracing himself.

He looked down at your weak expression and gave a tired grin in turn, breathing heavily, a few locks of his hair falling over his forehead.

You looked at each other for a few moments as you regained your control and he slowly slid out of you as he softened, much to your dismay.

“No, come back.”  You begged as he laughed.

“I don’t know if I could do that again just yet.”  He said running his hand through his hair and laid back on his side, leaning up on an elbow to look at you.  He trailed his fingers along your smooth skin with a content smile.

“Kind of a big deal to wear out a super soldier.”  He said with a cocky grin as leaned over to kiss you.

“You?  Worn out?”  You said laughing as you scooted closer and snuggled into him.

“Ah, there’s my warmth.”  You said with approval, as he wrapped an arm around you protectively and kissed your temple.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  He said, nuzzling your cheek with his nose before giving you a kiss on the cheek as he reached down and pulled a comforter up around you.

You burrowed down against him and listened to his heartbeat calming.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  You said smiling up at him.


End file.
